


Crystal Lights and Far Off Nights

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Scotty's awesome, Space Wrapped 2015, Sulu's sneaky, Uhura is just plain scary- in a good way, nerve induced tagging- uh sorry?, schmangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had always had a hands on approach when it came to the ship’s Christmas celebrations, this year though, he was having trouble focusing. The problem came down, quite simply, to one thing, or one person, rather. It had taken him almost five years to realize he was in love with his best-friend, another two to even consider acting on it.</p>
<p>…of course, the command staff may have been a little help with that last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Lights and Far Off Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **AN1:** written for [Space Wrapped](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com) 2015  
>  **AN2:** Yes, I admit it, the title is a twisted ‘round line from Roger Whittaker’s _Country Christmas_.

Starfleet wasn’t exactly big on Christmas, or any holiday, Terran or otherwise. It just wasn’t practical, if they officially celebrated one holiday they’d have to celebrate them all. Still, everyone aboard Enterprise knew to book one of the rec rooms and get their leave requests in early- just because Starfleet didn’t officially celebrate didn’t mean Jim’s crew would miss out. 

Jim had always had a hands on approach when it came to the ship’s Christmas celebrations, this year though, he was having trouble focusing. He’d even gone so far as to put Sulu in charge of the party arrangements. He only hoped Sulu didn’t let Scotty convince him to do anything too drastic- the memory of Scotty’s infamous ‘snow’ explosion two years ago still hung in everyone’s minds. Jim’s problem came down, quite simply, to one thing, or one person, rather. Bones. It seemed like everything in his life came down to his crotchety best-friend and he was only just realizing it. On some level he’d always known; he must have. Jim wasn’t an idiot or nearly as emotionally stunted as people thought and Bones was the one person who was there practically from the moment they met on that shuttle. Bones, who had patched him up after every misguide brawl. Bones, who had drunk him under the table more than once. Bones, who had kept him company and, more often than not, preoccupied on his birthday. Bones who had been there for his Kobayashi Maru. Bones, who had smuggled him on board Enterprise when he’d been grounded; Bones who deserved the most credit for saving the planet from Nero because of it. Bones who risked everything time and again for him. Bones, who was as essential to him as air, who held his fractured and tarnished heart in his hands.

It had taken him almost five years to realize he was in love with his best-friend, another two to even consider acting on it. Jim had made himself a promise that somehow he would tell Bones exactly how he felt before this year ended and with Christmas rapidly approaching his self-imposed deadline loomed over him like the shadow of his father’s memory that he’d fought so hard to escape. The problem was what it had always been- risking everything he had on three words he’d never spoken with such absolute truth and conviction in his life. Everyone who knew Jim, or knew of him, knew him as a risk taker, someone who never backed down, even when he probably should, someone who saw a challenge and took it on. He liked being that person, someone who wasn’t afraid to do the right thing regardless. But this was so much more than any of that. What people didn’t understand was that he _needed_ Bones at his side to do all those things.

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the desk in his quarters attempting to focus on the reports in front of him. This was getting ridiculous, far past it if he was honest. He tossed the PADD aside and stood up. He was getting nowhere. A real water shower, his softest sleep pants, and his bed were the only things he was going to achieve in his current state of mind. Who knew, maybe his answer would come to him in his sleep.

\------

Christmas was just a week away and Jim was no closer to telling Bones how he felt. Restless nights were taking their toll on him and his command staff were starting to notice, and Jim found himself on the receiving end of concerned looks and squeezing or patting of shoulders, and the stray, “He’ll figure it out”. On one hand it made Jim’s skin crawl that he was so obvious and, to his mind, so weak, on the other it was warming to know his crew, his friends, knew him that well. Unfortunately, none of that gave him a solution or made his problem any easier. Bones was still just out of reach.

\---

Down in Engineering Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty and Keenser, his ever present shadow, huddled in a store room next to a rather large and ornate and highly illegal still.

“You’re sure everything’s ready?” Sulu asked.

“Ready an’d waiting,” Scotty assured the others. “Ya jus’ get those two great idiots there.”

Sulu nodded to Uhura, “You’re in charge of getting the doc there by 2100. You’re sure Spock can take care of the Captain?”

“If he knows what’s good for him, he will.”

A chorus of snickers echoed in the small space. It was always amusing to be reminded exactly how much control the proud young, _human_ , woman had over the stoic seeming Vulcan.

“All right, we all know our parts. Let’s just try to survive the next five days without killing them. And Scotty, don’t blow up the Observation Deck.” Sulu just ducked the stained work gloves that were aimed at his head by the two engineers.

\---

Bones was a wreck. He never was at his best this time of year. His thoughts turned to family and everything he’d lost and the best thing he’d gained. Sometimes he wondered which hurt most- not having the family he had known, or not being able to spend it in the arms of the one person he had now. Of course he spent most Christmases with Jim, pouring over his best bourbon and trying to forget the holidays, but that was harder than ever now that they were in the black. Jim had an entire ship of family now, and while Bones would be the most horrible kinds of ungrateful if he didn’t value every member of the crew he considered friends, it still didn’t ease the ache he felt every time Jim was called away by another crew member or for another of the small celebrations that popped up in the days leading to Christmas and New Year’s. This year was worse, for some reason Jim was distant, uncharacteristically quiet, and withdrawn, not to mention the complete insanity of Jim not planning the ship’s Christmas party. It was one of the things Jim looked forward to most during the year. Bones, even without his psych degree, knew it was Jim’s way of making up for Christmases lost, so the very idea that Jim wouldn’t want to be hands on, neck deep, and virtually drowning in the holiday planning went against the very laws of nature. It was anything but comforting. 

In truth Jim’s odd behaviour was worrying Bones more and more with each passing day. And when Bones worried about Jim _everyone_ knew it, especially his staff. This time, however, it wasn’t an injury or Jim being out of contact. This time, no one knew what it was that was upsetting their curmudgeony CMO, they could only hope that whatever it was passed soon. It wasn’t much easier for Bones himself- normally, he of all people understood Jim’s moods, but this time not only was Jim acting completely out of character, but he wasn’t talking to Bones about it. He’d be lying if hadn’t considered tying the man down until Jim told him what was going on, but the brat would probably enjoy it too much, or maybe it was just that he would. Bones shook his head, it wasn’t helping thinking like that even in jest. He really couldn’t wait for this Christmas season to be over- five days and counting- and hopefully he’d get his friend back. 

\---------

Christmas Eve and instead of being in Engineering enjoying the product of his overworked still with the rest of his team, Scotty was on the Observation Deck carefully placing lights in the carefully planned designs they had agreed on with as much care and attention as he paid to making sure his lady was happy and running smoothly. There was a lot riding on tomorrow. He finished placing the last of the lights “All right, lass, lights fifteen percent.”

With the command the room lit up in a soft glow and Scotty smiled, patting the wall. “I think we did it.” Another fond smile, “Lights off,” and he left, securing the doors with his override to ensure no one entered before show time.

\------

Christmas Day was blissfully slow in the Medbay. Bones was pleasantly surprised at the lack of Christmas related incidents, of course he knew better than to think the peace would last. Tomorrow he’d be faced with no end of ridiculous injuries and even more hangovers, some bordering on alcohol poisoning, especially with Scotty’s hooch flowing so freely throughout the ship.

The calm he was enjoying was broken by the doors sliding open. Rather than any of the myriad problems he was expecting, Bones was pleased to see Uhura smiling at him. “Well, you don’t appear to be bleeding out and I know you have more sense than to drink too much of that rotgut Scotty calls booze, so what brings you to this part of the world?”

Uhura’s laugh was soft and musical. “I just wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight.”

Puffing out a breath, Bones leaned back. “Jim will kill me if I don’t.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean you won’t try to get out of it,” Uhura countered.

Bones ducked his head and chuckled. “I promise, Nyota, I’ll be there.”

“You better or I’ll come get you myself.”

Smiling, “Maybe I should be late just for the pleasure of your company,” he teased.

“Why, Dr. McCoy, all you had to do was ask.” She winked at him. “2100 sharp.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he assured, giving her a mock salute as she left.

\------

“Mr. Spock,” Jim greeted his first officer as he stepped onto the bridge, “everything all right?”

“Of course, Captain, Nyota asked me to see that you remembered the celebration on the Observation Deck this evening,” the Vulcan informed him.

Jim chuckled. “More like she sent you here to threaten me with bodily harm if I didn’t show up.”

Spock merely raised an eyebrow that clearly confirmed Jim’s claim.

“Don’t worry, Spock, I’ll be there. You’re set to relieve me in just over two hours; I think you’ll be punctual,” he said playfully. “Gives me plenty of time.”

Inclining his head, “Very well, I shall convey your assurances to Lt Uhura,” Spock said.

\---

Three hours later and Jim was pacing around his quarters. The thought that had been nagging and niggling in the back of his mind was now hammering his skull and he debated exactly how much longer he could put off talking to his best-friend. He resisted the urge to pound his head into a bulkhead, reminding himself that he had promised Uhura to be on time for the small get together she had arranged and he still needed to get ready before she sent her boyfriend to retrieve him- sure, Spock was on the Bridge, but it wasn’t as if he couldn’t step away for a few moments to enforce Uhura’s threats. With a sigh he tried to put thoughts of Bones out of his head and finish getting dressed- a futile act, when every item he chose to wear, he chose because of Bones.

\------

At 0845 exactly, Uhura rang the chime at Bones’ door, she wasn’t taking any chances. She’d already checked with M’Benga to make sure Bones wasn’t finding excuses to stay in Medical. Surprisingly, he wasn’t. When she didn’t get an answer, Nyota rang the chime again.

This time she was met with a grumbled, “Hold your damn horses!” The door opened a moment later. “Nyota?” Bones asked. 

Nyota Uhura, senior communications officer of Starfleet’s flagship, master of any language you put in front of her, was dumbstruck. She’d seen Leonard cleaned up, seen him in Academy Reds, Dress Greys, Medical Whites- all of which he managed to look dashing and handsome in- none of it compared to the sight before her however.

“What?” Bones snapped. He was self-conscious enough dressed like this, he didn’t need Nyota of all people gaping like a fish at him.

“You look amazing,” she finally got out. It wasn’t what she’d intended to say, but there really wasn’t much other way to describe him. Dressed in simple black jeans and a forest green button down that made the green in his eyes as sharp as Jim’s blue ones, he looked like something out of a wet dream, even to her.

Bones gave a small grunt, dismissing her comment as just a friendly gesture. “What are you doin’ here? I told ya I’d be there. And a gentleman never disappoints a lady.”

Nyota smiled at that. “And I promised you the pleasure of my company.”

Smiling, Bones slipped his boots on and joined Nyota at the door. Offering her his arm, he asked, “Shall we?”

\---------

The doors opened onto the Observation deck, most of the command staff were already there, sitting comfortably, sipping drinks, talking, and smiling. A chorus of “Merry Christmas” greeted Leonard and Nyota as they joined the core of their makeshift family. 

“Sit down and stop looking like I’ve brought you in front of a firing squad,” Nyota teased in a whisper.

“Not convinced you haven’t,” he whispered back causing her to giggle.

“Here, doc,” Sulu pressed a tumbler into his hand, “have a seat, take a load off.”

Bones looked at the glass suspiciously, sniffing it carefully, before taking a sip. The burn was perfect smooth and sharp. He eyed Scotty, knowing whatever liquor they had on the ship was almost certainly curtesy of the wily engineer. “Good stuff, Mr. Scott,” he said, raising his glass in salute.

“Nothing but the best for you, doc,” he chirped happily in reply.

After a second refill of his bourbon, Bones was starting to relax, though he kept darting glances at the doors hoping Jim would show up soon. He was missing his time with Jim this year more than most and he, perhaps foolishly, hoped to get some of Jim to himself tonight.

Bones almost missed the soft swoosh of the doors when they finally did open, the rest of the group, however, didn’t and they all shared a conspiratorial smile.

“Keptain,” Chekov greeted first.

“Glad to see you could make it, sir.”

Jim rolled his eyes up and gave his friends an incredulous look, saying, “We’re off duty, at a private Christmas party, I think Jim will do.” 

Sulu snickered at himself. “Of course. Glad to see you could make it, Jim.”

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jim teased clapping the young man on the shoulder.

Nodding at Chekov, Sulu stood. “I think that’s our cue to head to the main party. I did organize it after all,” he half joked. “Merry Christmas, Leonard, Jim.”

“Yes, Happy Christmas,” Chekov added following his friend to the door.

Scotty stood next. “I should go check in with Hutchenson, make sure everything’s running smoothly. Happy Christmas, gents.”

By this time both Jim and Bones were shooting confused looks at each other and their friends.

“Wait up, Scotty. I’ll go with you. It seems I have an errant boyfriend to track down,” Nyota called to the Scotsman.

With an arched eyebrow Bones watched the strange behaviour. To Jim he stage whispered, “You get the feelin’ we’re missin’ somthin’?”

Jim nodded, every bit as confused and slightly scared of what was going on. 

“Ny, Mr. Scot, is there something you wanna tell us?” Bones asked, arms crossed over his chest in his most intimidating doctor pose.

Scotty answered confidently, under that stare, “We all wanted to give you both a bit of a Christmas present.” 

“You deserve it,” Uhura added, giving them matching kisses on the cheek, before accepting Scotty’s arm.

Scotty winked as Uhura linked her arm with his. “Lights fifteen percent.,” Scotty commanded as the doors shut and the room momentarily descended into darkness and leaving Jim and Bones alone.

It was only a few seconds before light returned to the room. When it did it was softer, the main lights overhead and along the walls were off. Left in their place were sparkling pricks of light traversing the ceiling, a soft twinkling glow, enough to see by, but not enough to be considered anything like well or properly lit.

Jim let out a small gasp. It was beautiful, familiar constellations and stars they hadn’t seen in over three years represented in near perfection overhead.

As natural as the stars themselves Bones gravitated to Jim, transfixed by the sight above them. “Is that?” Bones began to ask.

“Yeah, it is. There’s Polaris, and Capella. I used to hide out on the roof when Frank got bad and trace my own shapes and stories.”

“Yeah? Show me?” Bones asked softly, feeling the weight of unspoken meaning between them.

“That one, it’s Mirach part of Pegasus and Andromeda. But if you follow it like this,” Jim drew a picture through the ‘sky’ with his finger. “I always thought it looked like a starship, even when I swore I’d never join Starfleet.”

“Jim, however it happened you were destined to be in the stars.”

Jim smiled then and met Bones’ beautiful green eyes. “I don’t believe in destiny, you know that.”

“I know, Jim, but I also know where you belong,” Bones voice was soft and warm as he spoke. He didn’t believe in destiny either, but there were some things that just had to be. He knew the only place Jim would be happy was out here in the black and that the only place he could ever be was at Jim’s side.

“Bones, I… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Jim’s eyes flicked back to the starscape that lit the ceiling, seeking out one specific star. Diphda, not the brightest star in the sky, but it stood alone in the darkness and had kept him company through so many of the lonely and cold nights of his childhood. Even though it was nothing more than an electronic representation, the star brought him comfort and strength. He turned back to his best-friend and the man he loved, “I know I’m an ass and probably more trouble than I’m worth most of the time, but you’ve always stuck by me. No good reason for you to, God knows those first years at the Academy you had absolutely no reason to stick around. I wasn’t, I’m not used to that. I think that’s why it took me so long to realize and so long to do this.” He searched the beautiful multi-coloured eyes he dreamt about nearly every night for years for any sign of understanding, revulsion, or acceptance.

Bones couldn’t believe what he was hearing, couldn’t be sure he wasn’t misinterpreting the entire situation. He wanted to believe so deeply and when Jim finally looked him in the eye he knew, knew that he wasn’t letting his hopes runaway with him. In some ways Bones wore his emotions on his sleeve, but his heart was something he’d always tried to keep a close guard on; after the divorce he couldn’t afford to let his feelings show. He only hoped that for once everything he was feeling was showing through his eyes.

What Jim saw took his breath away- there wasn’t revulsion or hesitance just something like joy. He brought his hand up to touch Bones’ face, so gently, before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. “Love you,” he whispered so low that he wasn’t even sure he’d actually spoken the words.

“Jim,” Bones breathed, the soft kiss leaving him as breathless as the deepest, most erotic of kisses. “Promise me this isn’t-”

“It’s real, Bones. It’s real.” Jim continued ghosting his fingers over Bones’ cheek as he chuckled to himself. “Of all the reactions that ran through my head… this wasn’t one of them.” Sliding his arm around Bones, Jim pulled him close. “Whatever it takes to convince you, no matter how long it takes, I’m gonna do it. I need you with me.”

“I’d never leave your side, Jim, you know that,” Bones promised him.

“No, I’m never gonna leave yours,” Jim countered, letting the sappiness he felt run free. He didn’t care, it was Christmas Eve and he was standing beneath a Terran night sky with Bones in his arms. If ever there was a time to be sappy this was it.

Taking the initiative, Bones thread his fingers in Jim’s hair, bringing him just that little bit closer so the air from the slow movement of Bones’ lips tickled against Jim’s just before he pressed them together. 

They kissed slowly, both wanting to savour every moment, taste, and touch. They teased at each other’s lips, opening after barely a moment, taste bursting like flame on their tongues as they held onto one another. Skilfully Jim guided them over and down onto the nearest sofa.

“Bones,” Jim whispered, when they broke apart.

“I know.” Bones cared his fingers through Jim’s hair, smiling. “C’mere,” he said, tugging Jim off the sofa, before doing the same to the pillows and cushions. Jim caught on fast and began to arrange the cushions on the floor, while Bones tore himself away to strip two other sofas.

Hours later, Jim was laying perpendicular with his head on Bones’ chest so they could exchange lazy kisses, holding hands while watching the sky their friends had made for them. Jim sigh contently, his eyes getting heavy, the roller coaster his emotions had been on for weeks finally coming to an end and taking the nerves and adrenaline he’d been riding on with it. Rolling onto his side to face Bones, Jim traced over the older man’s brow, down his cheek, and over the lips he finally, _finally_ knew the taste of. He tilted his head forward for another kiss, warm and safe and happy. “Merry Christmas, Bones,” he murmured.

Bones wrapped a possessive arm around Jim’s waist, pressing his cheek to Jim’s head, marvelling at the wonderful turn his world had taken, and the last thing Jim heard before he lost himself to sleep was a deep rumbled, “Merry Christmas, darlin’.”


End file.
